


flowers

by Charowak



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: F/F, Gay, More gay, i just like this game way too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charowak/pseuds/Charowak
Summary: in which an up-and-coming young farmer meets the plant-loving girl of her dreams.





	flowers

The sun rose on Lillian’s third day in Bluebell. She had moved from the city on the first of Spring to either Bluebell or Konohana; she forgot which she was to move to originally after taking a tumble off her carriage, but after hearing the towns described to her by the friendly-to-her-but-not-to-each-other mayors, she had decided on Bluebell. It was most likely the town she had originally decided to move to. She had always loved to work with the livestock on her uncle’s farm in some other place, a town whose name she also seemed to have forgotten.

After bringing out and brushing the cow and chicken Rutger and Jessica had so generously given to her, Lillian decided on what to do that day. She had managed to introduce herself to pretty much everyone in Bluebell, and become friendly with everyone her age. There were four such people: two guys who dressed almost exactly the same but acted completely different—Ash, Jessica’s son, the farmer boy who seemed friendly but also incredibly busy, and Cam, the florist who collected stray cats and kept them all over his bedroom. There were also Laney and Georgia, who seemed cute but probably also straight. Lillian had decided to take her chances on Georgia, the cuter of the two; after completing her request for a specific locust, Lillian had returned to the mountain to catch another insect and bring it back to her, putting on her best flirting techniques. 

“Is this for me?” Georgia had responded, brushing her unruly auburn hair out of her face, taking the cage, and squinting at its contents. “Uh, thanks! Thank you very much.”

Lillian had smiled and left. She decided to abandon any further attempts to woo this girl.

It occurred to Lillian that she had not yet explored the other side of the mountain, or visited the rival village. It seemed as good a way as any to pass the time before the animals had to be brought back inside. Lillian was slightly wary of how the residents of Konohana might receive her, but reassured herself that just because the mayors wanted to fucking kill each other didn’t mean the citizens of the towns did. With this in mind, she set out to the mountain and began her ascent.

The cool spring breeze fiddled with her kerchief as she walked. She identified and gathered some herbs in the places where she had found herbs during her insect quest the previous day. As she gathered, she somehow managed to frighten a monkey, who began having a panic attack and squealing at an ear-piercing frequency. “Fucking hell,” she said to it, “would you shut up?!” Her request fell on deaf ears, and she ultimately elected to pick it up and hurl it down a nearby slide to get it away from her. _There goes_ one _kind of animal I don’t like,_ she thought.

She briefly visited the mountaintop and had a look at the view. It was quite a gorgeous one, she mused. Rutger had told her about the Cooking Festivals that were held four times a month here, and so had her new buddy the Harvest Goddess, who seemed to think that by kicking Konohana’s ass into the next dimension in each of these contests, somehow the two towns would become friends again, like they were before the easily-angered deity had blocked off the tunnel connecting them.

The journey down the mountain went much more quickly than the one up it. Lillian made sure to explore each corner looking for places in which herbs and flowers might hide. She thought she could make some very nice herb pillows out of these once her sewing machine and fabric came in from the city. It was as she picked chamomile along the side of the path that it happened. She stood up and began bundling the flowers, and as she looked up her gaze fell upon the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. The girl had black hair of varying lengths and textures; some of it was plaited into neat braids, but it seemed her hair’s appearance was not her number-one priority. Her clothing followed a pastel-blue color palette, with a bit of coral featured in her socks and sleeves. Lillian found herself admiring the way she walked up the mountain; it was as if she did it every day and the mountain was more her home than the town of Konohana. The girl’s eyes were cast towards the ground, and as Lillian was trying to ascertain their color, the girl looked up. She stopped, and the two made eye contact for a couple of awkward seconds. Green! Her eyes were green. 

The girl broke the silence. “Can I help you?”

“Uhhhhhh, um, hi. I’m Lillian. I just moved here…” She trailed off.

“You must be the farmer that moved to Bluebell the other day,” the girl said. “I’m Reina. Nice to meet you.”

“Yes—yes! It’s very nice to meet you,” Lillian stammered.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” said Reina, “I must get started with today’s research.” Reina turned and started up the mountain.

“Wait!” Reina turned around slightly to face Lillian, who had managed to collect herself. “If you don’t mind me asking, what sort of research do you do?”

Reina smiled; she seemed to have gotten into her element. “I study the different plants on the mountain. I’m a botanist.”

“That’s very lovely.” Lillian returned the smile. “It’s nice to meet you!”

Reina nodded and started back up the mountain. “Yes, indeed.”

Reina did not turn around again. Lillian watched her go, staring uninterrupted at her graceful figure. She grinned like an idiot as she fiddled around in her pocket for some twine to bundle the chamomile with.

***

“You know I don’t open until ten, right?”

Lillian tapped her foot impatiently, her elbows resting on the flower stand. “Yeah. I’ll just stand here until you do.”

Cam smiled at her. “You must be getting something important.”

“Quite. Is it ten yet?”

“Chill out. It’s 9:59.”

Lillian stared directly into his eyes and continued to do so until the clock above the town hall struck ten and Cam began spreading his wares out on the stand. “And now I am open. What can I help you with, Lillian?”

“Well, I found these cool flowers on the mountain. Can you make them into a bouquet?”

“Sure. That’ll be 200G.” Cam took the flowers and began fashioning them into an arrangement. “These for anyone special?”

“You bet.”

“Oh, really? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Girl, actually. You know Reina from Konohana?”

Cam nodded. “Yes, I do. She’s a bit of a… tough nut to crack.”

“I can imagine.” Lillian counted out the cash and placed it on the stand. “How are your cats?”

“They are well. You wouldn’t happen to have any small fish I could feed them, would you?”

“Not yet, but I might do a bit of fishing later. I’ll get back to you.”

Cam handed her the completed bouquet. “Here you go. It’s a Colorful Bouquet. Good luck in your conquest.”

Lillian chuckled. “Thanks, Cam.”

***

Lillian found her on the mountain, sitting cross-legged in a patch of grass and fingering at some small plant life. She felt now would not be such a great time to disturb the scientist at her work, and instead took a seat herself, observing. Reina took no notice of her visitor, just continued her examination of the flora. After a while, she huffed out a pent-up breath and stood up. She began to take a step, but froze when she noticed she had company. She looked down at the girl, who smiled, her hands held behind her back. Lillian stood up, without moving her hands. “Hi, Reina.”

Reina opened her mouth, then quickly shut it again.

Lillian took a step closer to her. “I, um, brought you these.” She produced the bouquet from behind her and presented it to Reina.

She took the flowers. “Wow, uh, are these for me?”

“No,” Lillian said flatly. “I’m actually giving them to someone else. I just wanted to show them to you first.”

Reina turned away from Lillian and stuffed the flowers back in her hands. “Well, in that case, I should be going.”

Lillian laughed. “I’m joking! Of course they’re for you. Here, take them.”

“Oh.” Reina turned back and gingerly accepted the flowers. “Thank you. I like these a lot.”

“I thought you might. That’s why I got them for you.”

A small smile pulled at the corners of Reina’s lips. “Thank you. Lillian, right?”

“Yes.” Lillian turned slightly, facing back up the mountain. “I suppose I’ll be seeing you around.”

Reina nodded. “That would be nice.”


End file.
